


Поговорим о будущем

by Aurus (Aurrus)



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Humiliation, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurrus/pseuds/Aurus
Summary: Ниша прищурилась, внимательно разглядывая его, и вдруг спросила:– Ты же в курсе, что он не по мальчикам?
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Nisha (Borderlands), Handsome Jack/Rhys (one-sided), Nisha/Rhys (Borderlands)
Kudos: 4





	Поговорим о будущем

Впервые Рис увидел Нишу в кабинете Джека.

Она вальяжно раскинулась в его любимом кресле, закинув ноги на стол, и лениво вертела на пальце револьвер; ЭХО-глаз Риса незамедлительно сфокусировался именно на нём, осветил интерфейс красным и сообщил, что оружие не стоит на предохранителе. «Возможная угроза жизни – сорок семь процентов», – услужливо гласила мигающая надпись.

Автоматическая дверь за ним захлопнулась с тихим щелчком. Ниша подняла на него взгляд, хищно ухмыльнулась и ловко поймала рукоятку револьвера, направляя его на Риса.

«Возможная угроза жизни – восемьдесят девять процентов,» – оповестил Риса ЭХО-глаз. «Рекомендуется немедленная эвакуация».

Рис нервно сглотнул и прижал папки с отчётами из лабораторий и отдела снабжения к груди так, словно они могли его спасти. А Ниша – точно, Джек же предупреждал, что мисс Кадам «нанесёт им визит», – прищурила один глаз, всё так же широко ухмыляясь, сжала губы и дёрнула рукой.

Рис обречённо зажмурился и попрощался с жизнью.

И только через секунду понял, что вместо звука выстрела услышал тихое «Бах», сказанное вполне себе человеческим голосом. 

А затем весь кабинет огласил заливистый хохот.

– Ну ты и ссыкло, пацан, – громко объявила Ниша. Рис приоткрыл один глаз и увидел, что она выронила револьвер на стол и сложилась пополам от смеха, обхватив руками живот. – Видел бы ты свою рожу!.. Давно я так не веселилась.

С едва различимым шипением дверь сзади снова отъехала в сторону, и Рис едва успел отскочить в сторону – правда, не слишком далеко: на плечо ему тяжело приземлилась знакомая рука, надёжно пригвождая к месту.

– Ризи! – воскликнул Джек. – Ты какого хуя торчишь на пороге, тыковка? 

Рука предупреждающе сжалась, и Рис поморщился. Ниша разогнулась, сверкнула глазами и тряхнула головой, не спеша, впрочем, подниматься с кресла.

– Джек, – протянула она. – Оставь мальчика в покое. Он пока ничего не сделал. 

– О, я вижу, ты уже познакомился с Ниш, – фыркнул Джек, как следует встряхнул Риса и наконец отпустил, не забыв плечом отодвинуть с прохода. Рис поджал губы, одёрнул жилет и поспешил к своему столу, молясь, чтобы на этом его отпустили – рабочий день и так давно перевалил за середину, а Джеку с Нишей, судя по голодным взглядам, уже не терпелось его завершить.

Нет, с Джека, конечно, сталось бы устроить показательное приветствие давней подруги прямо у себя в кабинете – у _них_ в кабинете, – и прямо на глазах у Риса, но Рис очень надеялся, что до этого всё же не дойдёт.

Когда он разложил отчёты по местам и нерешительно поднял взгляд на стол Джека, надежды у него поубавилось: парочка самозабвенно сосалась, позабыв про всё на свете. Стоило бы догадаться, подумал он, поморщившись и мгновенно отворачиваясь. Вряд ли что-то ещё могло так эффективно заткнуть Джека.

Он всё-таки не выдержал и ещё раз покосился на них.

Ниша по-прежнему сидела в кресле, только слегка подавшись вперёд, и крепко держала Джека за воротник его ужасного жёлтого свитера, так, что ему приходилось перегибаться через весь стол; Джек же одной рукой опирался на подлокотник кресла, а другую положил Нише на шею, то ли удерживая её на месте, то ли пытаясь притянуть ближе для поцелуя.

Поцелуй выглядел развратно даже издалека: глубокий, влажный, жадный, больше похожий на соревнование за доминирование, чем на приветствие любовников.

Рис закусил губу и снова отвернулся.

Когда они оторвались друг от друга – по крайней мере, Рис сделал такое предположение по неразборчивому бормотанию Джека и хриплому смеху Ниши, – он громко спросил, не поворачиваясь:

– Джек, я тебе ещё нужен сегодня?

– А, ты всё ещё здесь? – как-то удивлённо отозвался Джек. Ниша громко фыркнула. – Да, да, пиздуй отсюда, пирожочек, мог бы и сам сообразить. Если, конечно, не хочешь посмотреть?..

Рис выскочил из кабинета раньше, чем Джек успел закончить фразу.

~*~*~

Следующие несколько дней Рис избегал офиса Джека, как огня. Это было довольно проблематично, учитывая, что он всё ещё оставался его личным ассистентом, но не то чтобы невыполнимо: всегда находились какие-то проекты, за которыми нужен был присмотр, встречи глав отделов, требовавшие внимания, но не обязательно личного присутствия Красавчика Джека, и ещё миллион всяких мелочей. Возможно, это и было лишним – в конце концов, вряд ли Ниша присутствовала бы там целыми днями, – но Рис предпочитал перестраховываться.

Как оказалось, не зря.

– Рис, да? – промурчала Ниша ему на ухо, обвивая руками его плечи и прижимаясь грудью к его спине. Рис застыл на месте, глядя строго перед собой: когда он заходил в кабинет, чтобы оставить новую пачку документов и взять флэшку с нужной информацией для отдела разработок, он был уверен, что кроме него здесь никого не было.

Откуда взялась Ниша, он не представлял. 

Джек был на совещании. Спасения ждать было неоткуда. 

Рис сглотнул и медленно кивнул.

Ниша хохотнула и ткнула его в бок, а потом отошла на шаг, присаживаясь на край его стола – прямо на квартальный отчёт. 

– Что же ты такой неучтивый, Рис? – протянула она. – Я ведь тут в гостях. Разве тебе не положено меня развлекать?

– М-мне? – переспросил Рис. – Ладно, чем я могу… 

– Забей, – перебила его Ниша, махнув рукой. – Мне просто скучно, пока Джек херней мается.

– Он на совещании, – машинально поправил Рис. 

Ниша широко ухмыльнулась и вскинула брови.

– А я как сказала?..

Рис вздохнул и обошёл её по широкой дуге, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, как она поворачивается следом за ним, ещё больше сминая под собой многострадальный отчёт. 

– Так чем я могу вам помочь? Мы можем организовать экскурсию по станции, – предложил он, убирая документы в ящик стола и не поднимая взгляда. – Возможно, вас заинтересует специальное предложение, включающее в себя полёт на шаттле вокруг…

– Малыш, я была на этой станции, когда тут ещё всё в лесах было, – почти с жалостью сказала Ниша. – Я видела её с таких сторон, что тебе даже не снилось. Ты правда хотел предложить мне экскурсию?..

Что-то подсказывало Рису, что правильный ответ тут один. Он сглотнул и коротко мотнул головой.

– Умница, – Ниша довольно усмехнулась и ткнула его в макушку. Когда Рис поднял голову, она прищурилась, внимательно разглядывая его, и вдруг спросила: – Ты же в курсе, что он не по мальчикам?

Внутри у Риса резко похолодело.

– Ч-что?.. Я, я, то есть, что?.. Почему, в смысле, хаха, я не понимаю, о чём вы, – забормотал он, не зная, куда деться от её взгляда. – О ком вы, то есть, что вы, то есть…

– Да ладно, парень, – Ниша смотрела на него с неприкрытой жалостью, и Рис отчётливо понял, что смысла притворяться и дальше делать вид, что он её не понимает, нет никакого. – Ты с такой завистью на нас смотрел, что и ежу было бы понятно. Извини, но у тебя хуево получается хранить эту тайну, – на последних словах она изобразила воздушные кавычки и пожала плечами. 

Рис отвернулся к панорамному окну.

– Да я и не скрываю, – буркнул он. Он, конечно, и не афишировал особо свои чувства, но и Вон, и Иветт ему не раз говорили, что не нужно быть большого ума, чтобы понять, как он относится к Джеку.

Это по словам Вона, разумеется. По словам Иветт – «Чтобы понять, что ты спишь и видишь, как он тебя нагибает».

Видимо, Ниша была с ними солидарна.

– Видишь ли, на что Джек любит тешить своё большое эго – а оно у него действительно большое, – она широко ухмыльнулась и поиграла бровями, так, чтобы точно сомнений не осталось – речь шла совсем не о его эго; Рис покраснел и крепче стиснул челюсти. – Некоторые вещи он не замечает в упор. Он, конечно, знает, что его все хотят, но есть разница между абстрактными «всеми» и конкретными людьми, – и Ниша ткнула его пальцем в грудь, словно ставя точку в своих словах. 

Рис промолчал, сделав вид, что не замечает её выжидающего взгляда. Всё равно он не знал, чего она хотела от него услышать; на попытку поразвлечься, унижая личного помощника Красавчика Джека, это было непохоже – куда как эффективней в таком случае было бы устроить весь этот разбор полётов в присутствии самого Джека.

– Расслабь булки, – цыкнула Ниша. – Я прямо вижу, как в твоей симпатичной головке крутятся шестерёнки, скоро дым из ушей пойдёт. Это просто дружеское напутствие; если ты тут ошиваешься в надежде, что однажды Джек тебя перегнёт через этот самый стол и оттрахает до потери пульса…

– Если бы я здесь ошивался только для этого, я не продержался бы тут и месяца, – огрызнулся Рис, слишком возмущённый подобным предположением, чтобы вовремя прикусить язык.

Но Ниша, кажется, не обиделась. Даже наоборот – вскинула брови и расплылась в довольной улыбке.

– Какой умный мальчик, – проворковала она. – Даже странно, что ты тогда тут забыл.

По насмешке в её голосе было ясно, что она прекрасно понимает – надеялся Рис именно на то, о чём она говорила, даже зная, что ему ничего не светит. 

Она одарила его ещё одним долгим оценивающим взглядом, а затем крутанулась на столе, едва не сшибив монитор и смяв ещё несколько бумаг, и соскользнула с другой стороны, оказавшись прямо перед Рисом. 

– А знаешь, – задумчиво сказала она, проводя пальцев вдоль пуговиц на его рубашке, – я могла бы устроить нам тройничок.

Рис нервно сглотнул. Судя по тому, как блеснули глаза Ниши, это не укрылось от её внимания.

– Правда, трахать тебя придётся мне, – она вздохнула с притворным сочувствием и неожиданно провела ногтями по его груди – даже через ткань рубашки это оказалось больно, и Рис вздрогнул, изумлённо распахнув глаза. Ниша сделала ещё один шаг, почти вплотную к нему. – Или ты сам… не по девочкам?

Рис ещё раз сглотнул. Ниша стояла теперь так близко, что стала заметна разница в росте – оказалось, что он был выше неё, и это было настолько странно, что не укладывалось в голове; он облизнул пересохшие губы.

– По девочкам, – кое-как выдавил он из себя. – И… и по девочкам тоже.

– Отлично, – Ниша, даром что была ниже, всё равно умудрялась как-то смотреть на него сверху вниз, и при этом так, что Рис чувствовал себя… да даже не жертвой перед хищником, а так – закуской. – Как тогда насчёт потренироваться?..

– П-по… что? – он ошарашенно моргнул и отшатнулся, но Ниша успела намотать его галстук на кулак и резко дёрнула на себя, так, что Рис едва не упал – упал бы, если бы она его не поймала. 

– Привет, – выдохнула она ему в губы. И добавила, хитро усмехаясь: – Я вроде говорила, что ты должен меня развлекать?..

Если за мгновение до этого Риса едва не накрыла паника при мысли о том, что девушка Красавчика Джека собиралась ему изменить, да ещё и не с кем-нибудь, а с его личным ассистентом, то теперь всё снова встало на свои места.

Ни Джек, ни, похоже, Ниша, не считали его за человека. Так, игрушка, чтобы скрасить досуг (и заодно разобраться с надоедливой бумажной волокитой, в случае Джека).

Он вздохнул и позволил себе расслабиться.

– Хороший мальчик, – повторила Ниша и без какого-либо предупреждения больно укусила его за губу.

Когда он оказался невольным свидетелем их поцелуя с Джеком, Рис, пожалуй, представлял себя скорее на месте Ниши, но если подумать, то и так тоже было неплохо. Целовалась Ниша именно так, как это выглядело тогда со стороны: жадно и жестко, прикусывая его губы до боли и с наслаждением слизывая выступившую кровь. В какой-то момент от её напора у Риса закружилась голова, и он даже не заметил, когда Ниша толкнула его на кресло и оседлала – всё это не разрывая поцелуя.

– Ты такой милый, – выдохнула Ниша, отстранившись на мгновение и положив руки ему на грудь. – Так и хочется тебя испортить. 

Рис запрокинул голову, когда она прижалась губами к его шее, оставляя на неё кровавые подтёки и следы от фиолетовой помады, и подумал, что он, в общем-то, не так уж и против.

– Ты жалеешь, что это не Джек? – с усмешкой спросила Ниша, ловко расправляясь с пуговицами на его рубашке и обматывая галстук вокруг его шеи наподобие ошейника. – Расскажи мне, малыш, как часто ты мечтал уйти из кабинета в таком вот виде?..

– Часто, – признался Рис, когда Ниша натянула галстук, и стало ясно, что вопрос не риторический. – Достаточно часто.

– Не сомневаюсь, – хмыкнула она и больно укусила его чуть выше ключицы – Рис выгнулся под ней на кресле, крепко стискивая подлокотники. Правый жалостно хрустнул под роборукой. 

Он и правда часто думал об этом – чаще, чем готов был признаться кому-либо. Только обычно в своих фантазиях он был на месте Ниши: сидел точно так же у Джека на коленях, пока тот оставлял засосы на его шее, или – да, лежал под ним на столе.

Но об этом Нише знать было не обязательно.

Она опустила руку между ними и крепко сжала через брюки его член – Рис удивлённо взбрыкнул бёдрами и простонал. Ниша рассмеялась и стала неторопливо его массировать, а второй рукой снова провела ногтями по его груди, оставляя на ней яркие алые полосы.

– Бедный-бедный мальчик, – вздохнула она. – Такой хорошенький. Ты бы так славно выглядел затраханным, готова поспорить.

– Мм, – согласился Рис, и хотел было предложить ей проверить, но она придержала его подбородок рукой, не давая открыть рот, и лениво улыбнулась.

– Ты как чистый холст, – она расстегнула пуговицу на его брюках и провела пару раз пальцем по молнии, прежде чем опустить и её. – На спине есть татуировки?..

Рис помотал головой. Ниша задумчиво кивнула, вытаскивая его член – как будто делала это всё чисто механически, без малейшего интереса и желания. 

– У меня есть кнут, – поведала она, и у Риса на мгновение перехватило дыхание – то ли от того, что могли значить её слова, то ли от того, что она легонько щёлкнула пальцем по чувствительной головке, а потом обхватила его пальцами и неторопливо провела рукой вниз. – Что ты об этом думаешь?..

К этому моменту Рис уже ни о чём особо не думал, что и попытался передать невнятным жалобным мычанием. Ниша снова рассмеялась, подразнила крайнюю плоть и принялась быстро и уверенно ему дрочить.

– Нравится? – участливо спросила она, довольно оскалившись. И добавила шёпотом ему на ухо, подавшись вперёд: – Джеку тоже так нравится.

Рис простонал, снова дёрнулся. Ниша почти целомудренно поцеловала его в уголок рта.

– Он, наверное, посмотрит потом записи с камер видеонаблюдения, – сказала она. – Я думаю, он даже подрочит – можешь думать, что это всё из-за тебя.

Рис представил. И зажмурился. От этой мысли внутри одновременно становилось и жарко, и горько.

– Ну, не расстраивайся, – Ниша улыбнулась, снова поцеловала его. – И потом, как знать – может, он и правда решит однажды поэкспериментировать?.. 

Она ничего особенного не делала – просто надрачивала ему и одновременно царапала по груди, в какой-то момент ущипнула за сосок, сжала между костяшками пальцев и больно вывернула, – но всё в целом было настолько безумно, что Рис сдерживался из последних сил, чтобы не кончить раньше времени.

Её предложение, её слова, камеры, Джек будет смотреть, Джек увидит…

Рис задышал чаще.

– Не стесняйся, – подбодрила его Ниша. – Давай. Хочу увидеть, какое у тебя будет лицо.

Рис так и не понял, что она сделала рукой, но в следующий момент перед глазами брызнули звёзды, и он со стоном выгнулся на кресле, послушно кончая ей в руку.

Постепенно он пришёл в себя. Правый подлокотник безнадёжно треснул; скорее всего, если бы не Ниша, они бы перевернулись вместе с креслом, но она каким-то образом сумела удержать баланс. Рис благодарно и несколько криво улыбнулся.

Она приподняла бровь и протянула ему руку, а когда он не понял намёка, закатила глаза и размазала сперму по его щеке. 

– Тебе идёт, – удовлетворённо сказала она, пихнув пальцы ему в рот, прежде чем он успел выразить своё недовольство. – Что ж. Для первого раза неплохо. Я поговорю с Джеком.

С этими словами она похлопала его по щеке – чистой – и соскользнула с его колен, подмигнув напоследок. 

Рис не знал, угроза это или обещание, но решил, что оно того в любом случае стоило.


End file.
